Come What May
by Lucky-Stars-3345
Summary: Rayne is in her last year at Hogwarts. She and Oliver have been going steady for a year now, but when Rayne recieves an interesting letter, her world is turned upside down. OLIVEROC
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, Rayne Briar, and Maize the owl. I wish I the story, but I don't, so now you know.

A/N: This is a sequel to my original story on Quizilla. A link to it can be found in my profile. But, if you're too lazy to read it, never fear, because this story will have little to do with the last one. Completely separate plot. And another thing, if by chance you don't like my story, please don't go flaming me by reviews. Just stop reading the story. I'll accept constructive criticism of course, but dissing my story up for no apparent reason is just pointless. Thank you.

-

Chapter 1: The Letter

Rayne stared at herself in the mirror. It slowly set in on how much she had changed over the summer again. Her once sandy-blonde hair was now a rich dark blonde, and her blue eyes had turned into two shining silver orbs. She wondered what the girls, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina would say about it. What would the twins say? What would Oliver say?

She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. She'd find out soon enough what they thought, because school started in 2 weeks. Everyone had been busy over the holidays. Katie had gone to Paris, Alicia went to Australia, Angelina went to Africa, the twins had gone to Eyjpt, and Oliver had been off training for Quidditch.

Quidditch. She smiled at some of the memories from the previous year. Madam Hooch had made her a referee, and she had been a brilliant one indeed. She even got her own study just off of the girls change room! Poor Oliver though. They had lost the Quidditch Cup, and the poor guy had had his heart set on winning. He had been crushed. She remembered him falling asleep on her shoulder the night they had lost it. She smiled at the memory of being so close to him. How she missed her Oliver…

"Rayne, darling, what's the matter?" Mrs. Briar, Rayne's mother, broke Rayne's trance. Rayne remembered the year before how she had found out that her parent's had died when she was very young. She flashed back to the day she got off the train for the summer and Dumbledore was at the station. He took her by the hand and lead her to a small booth. There were her parents, as clear as day. Somehow, they had managed to survive the Dark Lord's attack, though no one knew how.

"Oh, nothing mum. Just reminissing some of last years events." She said, glancing at the picture of Oliver on her dresser. The picture grinned and winked at her. Cheeky boy, she thought to herself. She looked at the picture again and he blew a kiss. Rayne giggled as she turned back to her mother.

"Ah," her mother said with a twinkle in her eye. "You miss Oliver don't you?" She grinned and sat down on the bed beside Rayne. "You'll see him soon dear. I'm sure he misses you too."

Rayne laughed. "He better!"

Her mother grinned and walked to the door. "Breakfast is in a few minutes dear. Afterwards, your father and I are going to Diagon Alley. Do you need us to pick anything up?"

"No mum, but thanks. The school book list won't be here until next week, so I'll just Apparate quick." Rayne had turned 17 during her last term at Hogwarts, and got her licence about 3 days after she got home. Her parents were so proud of her.

Her mom smiled and walked back to Rayne. She touched her daughter's cheek lovingly. "My baby is growing up." She said with a smile, bringing a tear to her eye. Rayne stood up and hugged her mother. Her mother let go and walked out the door.

Rayne looked around. "So," she said to herself. "What to do today…." She looked around. Once she found her real parents, she moved in with them. She adored her new room. There was plenty of light and lots of space. She walked over to Maize's cage. "Hello darling." Maize hopped from foot to foot and hooted lovingly to Rayne. She jumped out the open cage door and onto Rayne's shoulder. She nibbled Rayne's ear affectionately. Rayne opened the window and let Maize out. She soared out, and headed for the woods.

"Rayne!" her father called. "Your mother and I are heading for Diagon Alley! Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure dad! Love you!" she called. She heard the door slam behind her parents. She scrunched up her nose and went downstairs. There was a pile of pancakes and bacon on a plate at the table. She sat down and began to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she had been till she was staring at her empty plate. She stood up and put the dishes in the sink. With a swish of her wand, they were clean and in the cupboard. She smiled and walked out into the living room.

About 10 minutes later, there was a tap on the window. Rayne walked over to the window and let the owl in. She untied the letters from the owl's leg and gave it a treat. It hooted at Rayne expectantly. "Not gonna let me get away with it huh?" Rayne said with a laugh. She pulled a Sickle and 3 Knuts out of her purse and gave them to the owl. With a soft hoot, it flew out the window.

She grabbed the first letter. She knew the writing very well. It was Oliver's. Rayne squealed and plopped down onto the couch with the letter. She opened it up and read it.

_Dear Rayne,_

_How are you? I'm sorry I haven't written lately. The practices have been getting longer and tougher. I think you'd understand._

_It's beautiful down here. The sun shines everyday and the mountains just to the north of us are incredible. I wish you were here to see them; I know you'd love them. I still have the picture of you. It keeps getting cheekier by the day. It reminds me of you every time, and it always makes me smile._

_I hope your summer is going well. I loved your last letter about your trip to the lake. Flint got what he deserved… again! It's nice to hear that my girl still hasn't lost her spunk._

_I have to go now; the coach is being grumpy. Thinking of you._

_Oliver xoxoxo_

Rayne sighed and held the letter close. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was so lucky to have someone like Oliver. She put the letter back down and grabbed the next letter. It was from Hogwarts. "Odd," she said. "This letter is really early… Something isn't right…" She opened the letter carefully and read the first few lines. Her breath caught in her throat. "Oh my…" she whispered.


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, Rayne Briar, and Maize the owl. I wish I owned the story, but I don't, so now you know.

A/N: Bonjour! Lol. Thank you to all the girls that have read my story here and elsewhere. You girls are my rocks, and you keep me writing. Yay you! So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, cause here's the second one!

-

Chapter 2: Thoughts

Rayne read and re-read the letter. She could not believe her eyes.

_Dear Miss Briar,_

_We are very pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into a new program. You have been chosen to participate in a new student exchange program that has been started with Durmstrang. If you should decide you would like to go, please let us know prior to September 25, as the train will be leaving on the 26th. Please take your time in making this decision. We look forward to hearing from you._

_A list of your supplies needed for school this year can be found attached to this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

The letter shook in Rayne's hands. She didn't know what to think! She was ecstatic that she had been chosen; no doubt her parents would be too. But if she went, it meant that she'd have to give up her last year at Hogwarts with her friends and teachers. With Oliver. What was she going to do?

She jumped when her puppy jumped up onto her lap. Rayne smiled and snuggled the little ball of fuzziness. At first, the puppy squirmed, but she fell quiet and snuggled up to Rayne. "What am I going to do?" Rayne whispered. The puppy licked her cheek lovingly and dozed off.

Rayne placed the puppy on the couch and got up. She looked at the letter again. "This can't be real," she told herself. "It's just a joke. Some stupid joke." She looked at the envelope and saw the Hogwarts seal. It wasn't a joke. She decided that she'd go write a letter to her friends. She ran up the stairs and into her room.

She pulled out a clump of parchment and laid it out. She took out some quills that she had enchanted to write down whatever she said. She grabbed another quill and started writing.

_Hey everyone,_

_I'm writing you all this letter because something happened that has shocked me to the core._

_Today, I got a letter from Hogwarts. Early, I know. That's not the weirdest part. Apparently, I've been chosen to participate in this exchange program where I spend the year at Durmstrang. Can you believe it? I can't. I have no idea what to do you guys. A little input would help._

_Much love,_

_Rayne._

She put her quill down and the dictation quills dropped motionless. She read the letters about 3 times each. Satisfied, she tied each one up with string and tied them onto Maize's leg. Maize had arrived home a few minutes earlier; obviously while she had been downstairs. "You know who to bring these to Maize. Off you go." Maize hooted in reply, and soared out into the red dusk sky.

Cripes it's late, Rayne thought. The day had moved pretty quickly. Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. "Rayne! We're home!" her mother called. Rayne took a deep breath and picked up the letter. Time to face the music.

"Rayne!" her mother squealed. "This is so won-der-ful!" Each syllable was stressed by a suffocating squeeze from her mother.

"Congratulations baby girl. You deserve it." Her father said, clapping her on the back. Rayne gasped for air as her mother released her from the suffocating hug. She sat down in her favourite chair and caught her breath.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "It's pretty awesome isn't it? It's an interesting prospect, going to Durmstrang. I think it would be kind of neat to try out for their Quidditch team and what not. Chaser is pretty awesome." Over the summer, Rayne's father had enrolled her into a Quidditch team. She played as Chaser and she was a damn good one too.

"I'll go get something to eat from town. This deserves your favourite Chinese at the least." Her father said, getting up.

"Thanks dad." Rayne said with a grin. She watched her father grab his keys and coat. With a pop, her father was gone.

"So, what do you think you'll do dear? Her mother asked her.

Rayne glanced longingly at the pictures of Oliver and her friends. "I don't know mum." She whispered. "I don't know." Her mother sighed and hugged her. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, Rayne Briar, and Maize the owl. I wish I owned the story, but I don't, so now you know.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and read so far! Much love to yeh!

**Bronte: **lol the second one is there. Hooray! XD

**Moon Craters:** Yay! It's nice to hear that you've followed my quiz on Quizilla! I'll try to update enough, but the evilness of school still lurks!

**Ron-and-Dragon-lover**:Lol thanks! As you can see, here's the new one!

Chapter 3: Reunited

Rayne blinked as the light rushed into her room. She groaned and looked over at the clock beside her. 7:00 AM. "Damn, why do I have to get up so early?" she grumbled, rolling out of bed. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and she heard a bird or two chirping happily. The patted Maize and threw a treat into her cage. Maize cooed and clicked to Rayne as she munched on the treat.

Rayne headed over to her dresser. The letter about the exchange program was still there. She still had no idea what she was going to do. She pushed the thought out of her head and brought in a new thought. Today was the day she was meeting all of her friends at Diagon Alley. A reuniting of loves, old and new alike. Angelina had broken up with Jamie Thomas at the end of last year because "he was acting like an insufferable prat". Dean had asked her out soon after and she said yes. Alicia was still going steady with George, Katie with Fred, and, of course, Rayne with Oliver.

Rayne rummaged through her drawer and settled on a crimson halter and some blue jeans. Carefully, she pinned back her hair and stepped back. Her friends in the picture grinned and gave her the thumbs up. She laughed and grabbed her purse. She stuffed her supply list and her key to Gringotts in and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Rayne! I hope you're hungry – I made a big breakfast for us." Her mother chortled. Rayne diverted her attention to the table. It was piled high with pancakes, bacon, fruit, eggs, juice containers, and toast.

"Gee Mum, what's the occasion?" Rayne asked, sitting at the table.

"Well," her mother began. "You're going to Diagon Alley with your friends today aren't you?" Without waiting for Rayne's answer she continued. "So I figured 'Marina old girl, feed your daughter something good before she shops till she drops'. Her mother said with a grin, taking her apron off and sitting at the table.

Rayne giggled and nibbled on a piece of toast. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and sipped from it. Suddenly, her father burst through the door. "I've been promoted!" he shouted, raising his hands triumphantly.

Rayne choked on her juice and her mother rushed over to her father. "That's so wonderful dear! Oh I'm so proud of you!" her mother squeaked.

After recovering from her unnoticed choking spasm, Rayne spoke up. "That's great dad! What do you do now?"

"Well," he began. "I'm now head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad."

"But wasn't Giselle Chirsman the head?" Marina asked.

"She announced her retirement yesterday and now here I am!" He father grinned. The 3 of them sat down at the table and ate a good meal. At the end, her father looked at his watch. "Rayne, aren't you supposed to meet your friend's at Diagon Alley now?"

Rayne dropped her fork and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed her purse and stepped back to Apparate.

"Don't Splinch anything!" her mother said, obviously nervous.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Rayne said with a grin. "Don't worry mum, I'll be fine!" With a pop, she was gone.

"Where is she?" said Fred, his arm around Katie's waist.

"She said she'd be here." said George pulling Alicia closer.

"And where's Oliver?" said Katie.

"Aww you guys worry too much. Take a guess; Oliver AND Rayne aren't here yet. They're probably off having a hello snog." laughed Dean.

"DEAN!" Angelina screamed, punching Dean in the arm. Dean rubbed his arm and grinned playfully at Angelina. Angelina rolled her eyes and smiled. She pecked him on the cheek and looked around. "Now where are those two?"

"Lookin' for someone?" asked Rayne, popping up behind them.

"Rayne! There you are!" shouted the girls, tackling her into a death-grip hug. The boys stood back and grinned. Fred looked at the pile of girls and rubbed his neck as though he felt Rayne's pain.

Rayne slowly shook off her best friends' death grip hug and headed for the boys. "Hey!" she said, giving them all a non-death-grip hug, to Fred's relief. "How's everyone?"

"Fine." said Fred.

"Great!" said George.

"Never better!" said Dean. Rayne looked at the boys. They all looked so innocent at that moment. But she knew better. Somewhere behind those innocent eyes were the eyes of mischief.

She raised her eye brows in distrust and smiled at them. "Hey," she said. "Where's Oliver?" She looked around. She didn't see him anywhere.

The boys shrugged. "I haven't seen him anywhere." said George.

"And we were on time!" said Fred.

"We weren't on time Fred. We were early!" cried George.

"For once…" Dean muttered with a grin. He winced as Angelina punched him again. "Did I really deserve that one Angi?"

"Yes," she said with a playful grin. "You most certainly did." Dean laughed and put his arm around Angelina's shoulder. They looked so good together, and Angelina was happy. She had found someone that was worth her time.

"Anyways…" said Katie, craning her neck to get a better look around. "Where's Oliver gone to now? Rayne's gonna cry soon."

"I am not!" Rayne said, scrunching up her nose.

"Ah!" said Alicia. "But Oliver doesn't need to know that. Maybe he'll be on time next time." She stood on her tiptoes to look around. She gave up and sat with George.

"Clever girl! Quick thinker this one!" said George, pointing to Alicia. "Love her for it." He grinned and pulled her over to him. He kissed her gently, and then it got more intense.

"Guys!" shouted Rayne. "Come on let's keep it PG!"

"Yeah! There are children here!" Katie said, motioning to the crowded street around her. Alicia laughed and wiped the lipstick off of George's cheek. He grinned and looked around.

"I'm starving." he said. "If Oliver isn't here in 2 minutes, he's buying lunch."

"And what if he is here in the next two minutes?" Rayne said with a sly grin. She saw Oliver standing right behind George and she fought to keep quiet. Everyone else was waging the same war.

"If Oliver isn't here, I'll buy everyone lunch. Fred and I made quite a profit selling jokes in Egypt." He plopped down a rather large bag of Galleons onto the table. Everyone openly gaped. "Of course, this only my half." he said with much satisfaction.

"Well," said Oliver, scaring the daylights out of George. "I guess you're buying George!" Everyone broke out laughing at a stunned George. Soon enough he was laughing too.

Rayne ran over to Oliver. She kissed him and held onto his neck. "I missed you…" he whispered.

"I missed you too." she whispered. He pulled back and looked Rayne in the eye. Without a word, he gave her a small box. She opened it and found a claddagh ring inside. She put it on with the heart's point facing to her. It meant she belonged to someone. "Thank you." She said, hugging him again.

He grinned "I thought you'd like it."

"Aww…" cooed Alicia. "Everyone's together!" Everyone smiled and sat down to order lunch. They caught up on what they had missed over the summer, and figured out what to do with their day.


	4. Summer Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, Rayne Briar, and Maize the owl. I wish I the story, but I don't, so now you know.

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Someone:** Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q:** Hee hee! Thank yeh Quirk! As you can see, here's the next part! XD

**Rosilda:** As you can tell, here's the new chapter!

Chapter 4: Summer Sunshine.

"Sooo…" Angelina said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "What now?"

"I've gotta head over to Gringotts. I need money, considering I spent the stuff I had buying ink, parchment and quills for letters over the summer." said Rayne, rummaging through her purse and searching for her key. She scrunched up her nose when she couldn't find it. "Ah ha!" she said, plucking the little key out of her bag.

"I've got an idea." said Katie. "Let's split up into boys and girls." Katie looked at Fred and saw his obvious protest. "Now Fred, do you honestly want to watch us try on clothes and look at candles all day?"

"Depends on what kind of clothes we're talking about…" he said with a mischievous grin. Katie laughed then gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine fine. But I'm only doing this because I adore you." he said with a note of exasperation. Katie kissed him and he grinned.

The boys all looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and got ready to leave. "See you at, say 6:00 here then?" said George.

"Will that work?" asked Fred.

"I think its fair…" said Dean.

"Yeah, it'll give the girls some catch up time." said Oliver.

"6:00 it is! See you boys later!" Rayne said, turning on her heel. "Where to girls?" Rayne asked. "I need some money, so I vote for Gringotts." The other girls nodded in union and pulled out their wallets. They all needed to get some money out. "Ok then! It's unanimous then!"

The girls slowly made their way to Gringotts, pointing to dresses that struck their fancy along the way. Finally, they made it to the bank. They walked in and headed to the back to go down to the vaults.

Angelina looked around wearily at all the little creepy looking men. "Eeurg…" she groaned.

"Come on… Let's just get this done." Rayne whispered.

"Yes?" a rather grizzly goblin said. Rayne's eyes darted around looking for a name tag.

"Uh… We'd like to withdraw some money please, Mr…" her eyes shot to the name tag. "Grizgo." She exhaled.

"Quick save…" whispered Katie.

The goblin eyed the girls through narrowed slits and motioned to a stubby, round goblin. "Koomer here will take you young ladies to the vaults." he breathed. Alicia opened her mouth to thank him but he shouted over her. "NEXT!" The girls cringed and followed Koomer.

"Hop in ladies." said the squeaky little goblin, pointing to a big iron cart. "Which vaults are we going to today?" he said, taking a seat and pulling the break stick backwards. The cart lurched forward, much to Alicia's dismay.

"Eep." She squeaked.

"I'm sorry, there is no such vault." Said Koomer, shaking his little green head solemnly. Alicia shook her head and held up 6 fingers, and then emphasized it twice. "Ah yes! Vault 66! Off we go then!" The cart shot forward into the dark abyss of the tunnels. The girls were rocked right to left, front to back. Finally the cart stopped. Alicia gave a sharp intake of breath and hopped out, wobbling around. "Key please." said the little man.

Alicia handed the key over. "I'll be right back you guys!" The vault creaked open and Alicia disappeared into the room. A faint jingling could be heard just past the door.

"Where to after this young Misses?" asked Koomer, hobbling over, reminding Rayne of a fat hobbit from a book she had once read.

"Vault 127." said Katie.

"159 for me." said Angelina.

"628…" mumbled Rayne. The girls looked at Rayne, utterly stunned.

A door could be heard closing and Alicia walked up. "Hey let's… Why are you guys looking at Rayne like that?"

"We have to get to vaults 127, 159, and 628." said Koomer, strapping himself into the cart. "Come on now, we don't have all day!" he said impatiently. After the initial shock wore off, the girls piled into the cart and set off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cart stopped with the screech, sitting on a rather odd angle. "Vault 628!" the fat little goblin called. He hopped out of the cart and bent down to check the brakes. Frantic clicks of the seatbelts could be heard and Alicia threw herself onto the cold, stone floor. "LAND! THANK GODDESS LAND!" she cried.

The other girls hopped out, quite bow-legged. "Dude, what a ride…" said Katie, wobbling around a bit.

"Mumphsintd…." said Angelina, quite incoherently.

"Come along Miss." said Koomer, tugging on Rayne's pant leg. Rayne nodded and looked back to her bobble-headed friends.

"I'll be right back you guys. Just try not to… you know… toss your cookies or nothing…" she said, following the little man.

"Key please." Rayne handed her key to the little man. A faint click could be heard and the door slipped open. Rayne walked into the vault. A rather large heap of bronze, silver, and gold coins could be seen sitting in the centre of the room. Rayne walked over and took a few handfuls, emptying them into her wallet.

She looked around and nodded. "That should do it. Thank you." she said as pleasantly as she could. Koomer smiled up with some rather jagged teeth and pointed to the door.

"After you Miss. I expect your friends are ready to leave now." He was right. When Rayne had told the girls she was ready to go, they hopped into the cart.

"Let's go. Please. Now. Thanks." said Angelina with an uneasy grin. The cart lurched forward and slowly went up towards the surface.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The girls walked out of the bank and into the light. "I love the sun, don't you guys?" asked Katie. The girls nodded in agreement. "So, where to first?"

"Let's go get our school supplies really quickly. I don't fancy walking around all day to do just that." said Angelina. She stepped forward and looked around. "See?" she said, pointing to the shops. "Just there. And there. And there!" The other girls shrugged and headed to pick up their supplies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour and two sodas later, the school shopping was finally finished. "Gee, that last shop was awful musty…" said Rayne, choking on some dust.

"That's what you get for needing to go to 'Aged and Dusty Potions'." said Alicia, punching Rayne.

"I thought it was just the name!" she cried out playfully. "Alright, anywho… Where to next?"

"Sugar." said Alicia sleepily.

"I vote for 'Eylops Owl Emporium'" said Katie.

"Sugar." Alicia repeated.

"Kates! We were just there!" said Angelina.

"Sugar!" said Alicia.

"Gah! I don't know!" said Rayne. "How bout we head down to the sweets shop to get something with sugar in it. I could use some energy." Alicia huffed angrily. "Oh, Licia, were you saying something there?"

"Nothing! The Sugar Quill sounds good! Off we go!" Alicia said with a smile. And with that, the girls headed down the street.

They walked into the shop, and a cheery bell greeted them. The sweet scents of caramel, sugar, and fruit wafted through the air. The scents had been enchanted to sparkle, so the room had a very mystical look about it. The girls scattered about the aisles, looking around for their favourite treats.

Alicia walked up and down the aisles and found what she was looking for. An entire row of the store was devoted to every kind of chocolates imaginable. Alicia folded her hands and looked to the heavens. "Thank you." she whispered. She grabbed a few bags and started to load them with chocolate.

Katie had trouble finding what she liked. She was all about the tart and sour stuff. If it had anything that would make someone else pucker, she'd have them. It seemed like nothing – even the sourest things – could make her cringe. Getting frustrated, she walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but do you have anything that would be sour?" The silver haired witch nodded and beckoned her towards a small corner of the store. There, Katie found a portion of the wall lined with any type of sour candy they could find. Katie smiled and thanked the witch. She grabbed a bag and began to pile up the candy.

Rayne on the other hand, had no trouble finding what she liked. The sweet stuff. Rayne had always had a knack for eating whatever was too sweet for someone else. Nothing seemed to faze her. She walked up and down the walls, scooping up the colourful candies. She walked up to a display where there was a new type of candy. "Oh honey, watch for that stuff. It's way too sweet. Not many people have bought it because it's so sweet." said an old witch who was running the shop along with the silver haired witch. Rayne smiled and grabbed another bag. She piled in the medium-sized candies with a smile. 'Can you say sugar high?' she thought with a devious grin.

Angelina was the last one to find her stuff. She was addicted to caramel. She had been here before, so she knew exactly where to look. She walked to the back of the store and grabbed a bag. Carefully, she picked out a dozen caramel apples and put them in a tray. She set the tray down and went about randomly picking out caramel candies from the different containers. Soon, she joined the other girls at the front counter.

The girls plopped down their sugar-coated choices on the counter and paid for their purchases. The old witch smiled and thanked them. "Have a good year girls."

"Thank you." the four of them said in union. The silver haired witch chuckled and held the door for them. The girls walked out onto the street and chose their next destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, Angelina looked up at the clock tower. "Time to meet the boys." she said with a grin. Angelina clapped her hands and smiled.

"Let's go! Come on now!" she squeaked. The other girls followed her to the café to meet the boys. They came up from behind where the boys were waiting for them.

"Whoa!" said Rayne, holding the other girls back. "Something is up. They're here early." She scrunched her nose up and laughed softly. "Come on. Let's surprise them." The girls nodded in agreement.

"One…" said Alicia.

"Two…" whispered Katie.

"Three…" giggled Angelina.

"Go!" The four of them ran up and tackled their boys.

The boys shouted and tried to shake their assailants off. "Ahhh!" shouted Dean. "Where are the girls? Don't let them see us like this!" The girls started to laugh. They laughed so hard that they slid off the boy's backs and collapsed into a mad giggling heap.

"You-you-you should have seeeen yo-yo-your faces!" said Katie, going into a fit.

"Priceless!" screeched Alicia, rolling over and pounding the ground with her fist.

The boys audibly exhaled and slumped into chairs. "You gave us a down right heart attack. What's the idea girls?" said Oliver, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Rayne shook off her giggles and pulled herself into the chair beside Oliver. "I'm sorry baby. It was just too easy." she poked his arm. "You were just looking so poor and defenceless… We had to…"

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Helpless huh?" Rayne nodded and laughed along with the girls. The boys exchanged glances. Katie knew something was up.

"Hey!" she cried. "I know that look. The little wheels are turning in those brains of yours. What are you up to?"

"Nothing darling. What would ever make you think such a dastardly thing now?" said Fred, pulling her close and kissing her nose. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Experience." she grinned. "Ok, let's eat. I'm starving." Everyone agreed, and they ordered the food.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About an hour later, everyone was getting ready to go. "See you guys later!" Alicia, Angelina, Dean, Katie, and the Twins all disappeared with a pop. Rayne gathered up her things and went for a walk through the village with Oliver.

"So," she said cheerily, hooking his arm into hers. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Busy and all. But good. I got some new plays to try out for Quidditch." he said, rather enthusiastically.

"Yar… Baby, you gotta lay off from the Quidditch or your head is gonna pop. Relax a bit." she said, kissing him on the cheek

He grinned. "Fine. But only until the season starts." he said. "So how was your day?"

Rayne proceeded to tell him about the vault trip, the school shopping, the candy shopping, and just shopping shopping. "Wow," he said. "Quite the day. Hey, um… Ray?"

"Yeah?" she said, a bit alarmed at the concern in his voice. She stopped and pulled him over to a café and sat down.

"Do you know… Do you know if you're gonna, you know, go to Durmstrang?" he asked, his chocolate eyes getting darker.

Rayne shook her head. "I don't know yet. I really don't know." Rayne leaned in and kissed Oliver. She snuggled up to him and sat for a while. About 10 minutes later, the clock bell rang. "Oh damn. I gotta get home. See you on the train!" She gave Oliver a quick kiss and popped home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey baby girl!" Rayne's mother said cheerily. "How was your day?"

Rayne smiled. "It was great mom. We all had a lot of fun." Her mom looked at her. "No mischief. I promise." she added with a grin.

Her mother laughed. "Well I'm glad you had a good day. You look exhausted, so off to bed with you." Rayne gladly obliged and said goodnight. She ran up to her room and changed. She flopped down on her bed and grinned at her Oliver picture. With that, she fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I worked forever to make it! I had some awful writers block. Review for me! Muah!**


End file.
